


Amphiba 10 one-shots

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aliens, Ben 10 Reboot (2016), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Outer Space, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster





	Amphiba 10 one-shots

This one is set after toad taxes

So Ben Anne asked what have you been up to ?

Nothing much fighting monsters saving the day Ben said

but why do you hang out with sasha she's no good ?

She was my friend since kindergarten she stood up for me and marcy Sasha said.

well it's about time you stand up for youself ben said and adjusted the ommitrix and turned into fourarms

what are you doing Anne asked 

try and hit me Four Arms said as Anne looked down

I can't Anne said

Please Four Arms said I hate seeing my friends picked on

Ok Anne said and tried to punch four arms who blocked 

nice four arms said as Anne tried to kick him but four arms blocked

well guess I should get stronger Anne said and used her right hand after hop pop healed it and her eyes glowed blue and she punched Four Arms sending him towards the wall as there was cracks.

we're busted Anne and Four arms said


End file.
